Proto Nemesis AD145D
Proto Nemesis AD145D is a Balance Type Beyblade and the Hasbro variant of Proto Nemesis 195RD. Face Bolt: Nemesis Hasbro's Proto Nemesis has a Face Bolt, unlike Takara Tomy's Proto Nemesis. The Face Bolt depicts Nemesis in Greek mythology. Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the gods and goddess of Revenge and Balance. The Face Bolt is the pre-evolution of the Diablo Nemesis Face Bolt. Fusion Wheel: Proto When Hasbro released this bey, they called the metal part of the bey the Fusion Wheel, even though the Fusion Wheel was at the place where Energy Rings usually are. Energy Ring: Nemesis X Nemisis X to the Proto Fusion Wheel is sort of like the BD145 to the Hades Fusion Wheel, since they fit perfectly underneath the Fusion Wheel. The Energy Ring is at the place where the Fusion Wheels are usually (above the spin track). It is made completely of plastic. Spin Track: AD145 *'Weight:' 2.6 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as an armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps and is a translucent red. Just like in its original release with the Gravity Fusion Wheel, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145 and 230 as it cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Spin Track for Stamina customs instead, because of its unique design it distributes weight more evenly, providing more stamina than a regular 145. Performance Tip: D *'Weight:' 0.68 grams The Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp Tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some Stamina, caused by the added friction. The Defense tip is now outclassed by SD, PD WD & EWD for Stamina. It has a little bit of attack; moving in the stadium on the begin of the battle and is so good for stamina; being compared with Sharp and Defense Sharp. Gallery ProtoNemesisAD145DBox.jpg ProtoNemesisAD145DContents.jpg ProtoNemesisAD145D-SparkFX.jpg|Proto Nemesis AD145D Spark FX version ProtoNemesisAD145D-SparkFXBox.jpg ProtoNemesisAD145D-SparkFXContents.jpg Trivia *Hasbro will also release this Bey recoloured with a green Energy Ring and Face Bolt, a black Fusion Wheel, a blue Spin Track, and a black Performance Tip in the Spark FX series. *Proto Nemesis is a little different from the other Beyblades because the places of the Metal Wheel (Fusion Wheel) and Clear Wheel (Energy ring) are switched. *If you see a Proto Nemesis AD145D in a packaging, look at the back. Look at the where it has all the Beyblade's stats. On there, the Energy Ring is said to be called Nemesis X. The reason for this is because there is another Energy Ring called Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis). So, they have Nemesis X for the Energy Ring name because it is a prototype Bey. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Hasbro Remodels Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Spark FX